Run, Run, Run Away
by LiveToLoveKlaine
Summary: Blaine and Kurt hate Lima. All they want to do is run away. How will they cope on their own? Will there be a romance? Read and find out :D
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh." Kurt let out a puff of air as he sat down at his usual table in the Lima Bean café. He took a sip of his coffee and, as he set the cup down, he saw Blaine at the till. Blaine saw Kurt eventually and Kurt waved him over to his table.

Blaine came over and sat down with his coffee. "Hmph." he moaned.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one sighing today then?" Kurt asked.

"I guess not. What's up?" Blaine replied.

"I'm just so…so sick of this place. I'm sick of McKinley, I'm sick of my house, my room. Everything." Kurt sighed again,

"Wow. I guess that also makes two of us then." Blaine said, sipping his coffee.

"I just want to get away." Kurt said, following Blaine's lead with the coffee.

"We could do it. We could run away…" Blaine trailed off, waiting for a reply from Kurt.

"Seriously? I mean what about our parents?" Kurt said.

"Well if you want to get away so badly, I don't think you should worry about them. And my parents couldn't care less if I was here or not. Leave them a note before you go if you really want." Blaine suggested.

Kurt looked across into Blaine's eyes. Gosh, they were so beautiful. Blaine had no idea how Kurt felt about him. Kurt liked Blaine a lot. He would even go as far as to say he loved Blaine. But, even though Blaine was gay, he didn't seem to have feelings for Kurt in anyway. _Anything's possible, _Kurt thought. _Don't stop believing. _

"_Kurt?" Blaine said moving his head to get Kurt focus._

"_Oh, sorry, it's just such a great idea but, god. I don't know if I'm brave enough..the most badass thing I've ever done was put on a full performance of "You Can't Touch This" in the school's library." Kurt said laughing under his breath a little at the realisation of how un-badass that actually was._

"_I know it's a hard decision but remember 'courage'? And please, oh please, say you have a video of that?" Blaine said with hopeful eyes, smirking a little._

"_Hmm…If I don't show you the video I'll run away with you." Kurt said winking across the table._

"_Ooh. Now I'll have to reconsider." Blaine said raising his eyes into the air as if he was thinking. "You have a deal." _

"_Good." Kurt replied. "We can talk more about it later, I've got to go. I said I would go shopping with Mercedes, can't keep that girl waiting." Kurt said, standing up and walking away._

"_Bye, Kurt." Blaine said finishing his coffee._

_Blaine sat for a further 5 minutes staring at the bottom of his empty coffee cup and thinking about Kurt. If only he knew how Blaine felt about him. There was no way that Kurt would feel the same towards him though. Maybe this run-a-way will be the perfect opportunity to get closer to him, maybe this could be the start of something special. _

"_Hey, gel overdose. Who crapped in your cornflakes?" Blaine looked up and saw Santana towering over him._

"_No one. I just have a lot on my mind. And you know that I look like Medusa without the gel." He replied pushing the empty cup to the side._

"_Hm, want to talk?" she asked._

"_Not really but, you would force it our of me anyways. Sit down." Blaine said gesturing to the chair opposite._

"_Good choice. Now what's up preppy?" Santana asked calling a Lima Bean worker over. She ordered a coffee for herself and another for Blaine._

"_I'm just going to say it instead of edging round it. Me and Kurt are thinking of running away." he said sheepishly._

"_What? Are you two crazy?" Santana hissed._

"_We are sick of this place, this town. We don't know where we're going or how we'll get by financially but we'll find a way. Kurt is smart, he knows what he's doing." Blaine said stirring sugar into his new coffee._

"_And what? You're just the tag along? I mean, aside from the fact that you hate this town, there must be a better reason as to why you're going." she quizzed._

"_Woah. There's no fooling you is there? Okay, well I want to leave because yes, I'm sick of it here but it's the person I'm leaving with who is the other reason." Blaine said going red with embarrassment._

"_I knew it!" Santana said with a triumphant grin on her face, "I knew you loved Lady Hummel!" She said with half a whisper incase anyone they knew was around. _

"_Please don't call him that, it's sort of mean..and don't tell him. He obviously doesn't feel the same about me so there would be no point even if you did tell." Blaine said. That hurt. Saying that Kurt didn't love him out loud. _

"_Look, I may be a bitch to a lot of other people but Kurt is my boy. And to be honest, I've grown to like you Blaine. You're a really humble guy, and I know if I ever needed anything, not that I would, but if I did, I know that you would be lurking around somewhere looking to listen to someone because you always put other people first. So basically, don't sweat it. I won't spill, on one condition." Santana paused, taking a sip of coffee. "On the condition that you take your cell phone and text me as often as you can, I want updates on where you are, how you and Kurt are and any problems you have, kay?" she said,_

"_Deal." Blaine replied, shaking Santana's hand and smiling._

"_Good, now lighten up, your making the whole of the Lima Bean even duller and more depressing than it was before." she said with a giggle._

"_Sorry." Blaine laughed._

"_That's better. Come on, lets go shopping or something? It's take your mind off it." Santana suggested._

"_Alright then but, only if you don't drag me into H&M." he said._

"_Fine." Santana said rolling her eyes and dragging Blaine by the hand out of the Lima Bean._


	2. Chapter 2

"So guys! Before I get onto what this weeks assignment is on, Blaine has a song for us. Take it away sir!" Mr Shue said as he took a seat with the other students.

"Thanks Mr Shue. Um, I'm just singing this because it's a good song and yeah…no reason really." Blaine said. What a lie. This song was his way of telling the rest of the club about his plans to run away with Kurt. Also, he felt that maybe this song would make Kurt realise how he felt about him. The music started and he began.

"_I'm ready to go, I'm ready to climb, I've quietly been reading your mindI don't need a thing, I'm writing a book, this story's really got me hookedIt's amazing the changes I've been feeling I'm dreamin' about seein' the world with someone like youI've been tumbling, shakin' and my whole world is breakin' wanna put it together?"_

He looked around, everyone look puzzled, including Kurt and Santana, the two people who should've gotten the idea by now, he continued anyways.

"_And if we run away, run away, now we won't ever look back And if we run away, run away, now we won't ever look back,We'll run, run, run away, run, run, run away, run, run, run away"_

Then he saw Santana's eyes widen. She knew. And then the penny dropped for Kurt too. Everyone else still was puzzled but they were enjoying the song. Blaine was hoping that Kurt would listen more carefully to the lyrics of the song now that he knew what the idea was.

"_Follow the wind, I'm up for a spin, I feel perfect in the arms I'm inAnd were takin' flight the whole world is right I hope were in the air all nightIt's amazing the changes I've been feeling I'm dreamin' about seein' the world with someone like you I've been tumbling, shakin' and my whole world is breakin' won't you put it together?"_

Kurt sat really getting into the performance. He loved Blaine's voice. Still, Kurt wondered why he was singing such a romantic song about their plans. _Wait…no…don't be stupid. Blaine doesn't love you. You're just friends, how silly of you. _Kurt thought to himself. But what if he was wrong? How could he know? He was planning on inviting Blaine to his house after school to discuss things, so he would see how things went there.

"_And if we run away, run away, now we won't ever look back And if we run away, run away, now we won't ever look backWe'll run, run, run away, run, run, run away, run, run, run awayEven now is the time, rivers far and wide, we can pass em all, with time by our side every step that we take we're movin' everyday."_

Blaine finished and there was a roar of applause from the whole club, including Kurt and Santana.

"Wow, Blaine that was great! Well done! Okay, everyone. This week's assignment is to find a song that represents how you feel right now. It might be a romance thing, a hurt thing, a happy thing. It's totally your choice. But I'm only giving you fifteen minutes to think of your song, so choose one you know well." Mr Shue said.

After that fifteen minutes was up, everyone had came up with a song. Kurt knew what he was singing and he knew it well, so he volunteered to go first.

"I'm singing "You Da One" by Rihanna. Because, well, it's explains how I feel right now."

"_You the one that I dream about all dayYou the one that I think about alwaysYou Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!My love is your love, your love is my love"_

Blaine looked up at this point after taking a sneaky look at his phone to check the time. Kurt was singing about love. And he says it's how he feels right now. _Ugh, don't be silly, just because you sang a song that was directed at him, it doesn't mean he's returning the favour. _Blaine thought. Kurt carried on.

"_Baby, I love you, I need you hereWith me all the timeBaby we meant to beYou got me, smiling all the time"_

"_Cause you know how to give me thatYou know how to pull me backWhen I go runnin, runninTryin' to get away from loving yaYou know how to love me hardI won't lie, I'm falling hardYep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that"_

Two more verses went by and Blaine noticed that Kurt kept looking across at him. However, Blaine told himself not to take too much notice of it.

"_You the one that I dream about all dayYou the one that I think about alwaysYou Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!My love is your love, your love is my love"_

Kurt finished and there was applause again. Suddenly the bell rang for home.

"Okay guys we'll continue with these on Monday! Have a great weekend! Be safe!" Will yelled as they all raced out of the room.

"Hey Blaine! Wait up!" Kurt yelled as he ran up behind Blaine.

"Hey, you sounded great in there today!" Blaine complimented Kurt, this made Kurt all fuzzy inside.

"You did too! It was a great song choice! Very…"

"Appropriate?" Blaine finished Kurt's sentence.

"I guess you could say that." Kurt laughed. "Anyways, I was going to ask, do you want to come over so we can discuss more about the plan? My parents are out at some housewarming part from about six and won't be back until late so it would give us plenty of time?" Kurt said, swapping his bag to his other shoulder.

"Sure, that sounds good! I'll be there at six! See ya!" Blaine said leaving Kurt as he walked to his bus and Kurt headed the other way towards the car that his dad was in.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Hey guys! This is a short one but i feel like the next part should be kept for the next chapter. The next one should be up in a few days, it'll be a longer one i promise! And if you wanted to know what the songs were from the last chapter. Blaine's song was "Run Away" By Megan and Liz. And Kurt's song "You Da One" by Rihanna. I don't own Glee or any of the characters. Enjoy! :)**

Kurt had just finished tidying his room when the doorbell rang. He walked downstairs to the front door and from the other side Blaine appeared.

"Hey! Come in! Just go upstairs, second door to your left!" Kurt said closing the door behind Blaine as he entered.

"Wow, you have a lovely house Kurt." Blaine said with a smile as he walked up the stairs admiring the wallpaper.

"Thanks." Kurt said trying not to sound to bothered by the compliment.

Blaine sat down on Kurt's freshly made bed and Kurt poured them both a drink.

"So, where do we begin with this plan then? When are we leaving?" Kurt asked.

"Sunday. I mean if that's okay?" Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes.

"As in two days away Sunday? It's a little soon, but I think I can manage to pack in that time." Kurt answered with a smirk.

" Brilliant. Now, have you planned what you're putting in your letter you're leaving your parents? Or are you not going to leave them one?" Blaine said laying flat on his back, making himself comfortable on Kurt's bed.

"I have no idea. I'll think of something. But Blaine, where are we planning on running to? I just don't want to end up in a creepy forest or in a cardboard box at the side of the street." Kurt said, shifting uncomfortably on the wooden chair he was perched on.

Blaine laughed at the thought of them huddled in a box together. "New York." he said.

"Seriously?" Kurt said almost choking on his drink.

"Seriously." Blaine repeated. "We can go where ever you want to go. Now come and lie down, you're obviously uncomfortable on that chair." He finished.

Kurt sheepishly moved from the hard wooden chair onto the comfort of his own bed. He lay next to Blaine and looked across at the glistening brown eyes that stared back at him. They smiled at each other and Blaine took the chance and slowly slipped his arm behind Kurt's head to give him some support. They lay in silence for at least five minutes before Blaine broke the beautiful silence. "So are you ready for this?" he said.

"Ready as I'll ever be. And if I'm honest, I don't think I would've run away with anyone else." Kurt smiled.

"That makes me happy to know that. We're going to see the world Kurt! Everything you've ever wanted to see, Broadway, New York. Everything. It's all out there calling your name." Blaine shuffled in closer to Kurt.

"I don't mean to be the awkward turtle in the room-"he was cut off by Blaine;

"-that's a new expression." he said with a cheeky grin.

"-anyways." Kurt continued hitting Blaine playfully. "I don't mean to be awkward-" he was cut off again.

"Awkward turtle!" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine! Let me finish!" Kurt said getting a little frustrated but still laughing.

"Okay I'm sorry you were saying…" Blaine paused to let Kurt continue.

"What I was going to ask is, what are we?" Kurt finally asked now wishing he hadn't bothered.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"What are we? I mean, we're lying here in each other's arms, on my bed and I don't know about you but, I feel perfectly comfortable." Kurt confessed.

"Well, I don't know what we are yet. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens. Besides we are going to be spending a lot of time together now so who knows." Blaine winked. "Anyways, I've got to go. Text me if you need anything? If not, on Sunday meet me at 6am at the Lima Bean. That's were we'll begin. Bring any money you have, the more you have the easier this is all going to be." Blaine smiled. He removed his arm from under Kurt, grabbed his coat and went down to the door, followed by Kurt.

"Goodnight." Blaine said pulling Kurt into a hug.

Kurt didn't want to let go at that moment, he just wanted to hold onto Blaine forever.

"Night." he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, a bit later than i thought,but it's a lot longer than the last chapter. I'm going to start working on the next part of this chapter now. So give me a few days to sort it out and make it the best I can :D **

* * *

Kurt's phone buzzed the next morning. He carelessly, keeping his eyes closed, searched around his nightstand for his phone until he found it. He unlocked it and squinted from the light. He saw that the message was from Blaine and opened it, it read;

**Hey. I have a travel plan set. I have a map and enough money to get by. How are you doing with everything? Do you need anything? And is 6am still okay? I just want to get out of here before it gets busy. XO -B**

Kurt gave a tired chuckle at how concerned Blaine was about him. He thought of his answer and replied;

**Hi (: Sounds good. You can tell me while we get coffee tomorrow morning before we set off. I'm not leaving without my coffee :P I have the money. And I think I'm fine for everything right now but I'll text you if I do need anything. And 6am is fine although I may look a little rough :P XO -K**

He sent the message, locked his phone and threw it on the empty side of his bed, turned onto his side and fell back asleep.

Kurt woke up again and checked his phone, no reply but it was 2:30pm. What had felt like an extra 5 minutes to Kurt had actually been an extra 4 hours. He flung the sheets off of himself and put on a pair of sweatpants and headed downstairs to make an appearance. When he arrived in the kitchen there was no one there so, he checked the living room. No one. And the conservatory. Still no one. He returned back to the kitchen to get some lunch. Just as he was about to open the fridge he spotted a note pined to the door. Kurt took it off and read it.

"_Good afternoon sleepy head. Me, Finn and Carole have gone for a walk. Shouldn't be too long, don't be getting into too much trouble. -Dad"_

Kurt pinned the note back to the fridge door, grabbed some yoghurt from the fridge and returned to his room to stat packing a few things while everyone was out.

He packed into his practical yet stylish backpack, two changes of clothes as he figured once he got to New York, found a job, and earned some money he would be able to by new clothes. He packed the necessary toiletries, a pen, some paper, some coffee sachets, some snacks such as candy bars, crisps and protein bars. And he was going to take his cell phone but he couldn't pack it incase someone called or text him. Now to get writing the note he would leave for his parents and Finn.

First he thought about lying and saying that he had gone to stay with an aunt or uncle for a while, but then he figured that Carole or his dad would check up on Kurt eventually. So he wrote down the first things

that came to his head,

"Dear Dad, Carole and Finn.,

Just know that I love you all dearly but, I am just so sick of Lima so Blaine and I are going to New York. Don't worry about me. I'm taking my cell, we have a route planned to get to NYC and we have money to get by. I'm so sorry for any worry this may cause you but I really just need to get away. I promise on my life that if anything drastic happens I will call you. I love you all so much. I'll see you soon. Promise.

Love Kurt xoxoxoxoxoxoxox"

There. Done. Now all Kurt had to do was keep the bag and note out of site until tomorrow. He put them both in his wardrobe under a few other different bags. It wasn't long after Kurt had finished, that he heard his parents and Finn returning from their walk.

"Kurt, you up yet bro?" He heard Finn yell from downstairs.

"Even if I wasn't I would've been by now!" Kurt yelled back sarcastically.

He heard footsteps approaching his closed door. There was a small knock and before Kurt could get the chance to say 'come in', Finn's head appeared around the door.

"Hey! Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to come and watch a movie with us? We're going to watch "Grease" " Finn said.

"Since when did you like musicals?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I don't, I'm only watching it because Olivia Newton-John is smoking'." Finn answered and wandered out of the room.

"Too much info." Kurt murmured. Since this was the last time that he would be with the whole family Kurt thought he better go and watch the movie and besides who doesn't like Grease?

"Hey quick hunnie it's about to start!" Carole said with excitement in her voice and she cuddled in next to Burt on one couch.

Kurt joined Finn on the other couch and Finn patted him on the back and smiled. The family sat in silence throughout the movie, well, apart from when the songs came on, then they all sang along. Even Burt and Finn joined in when Danny sang. This was nice. Kurt admitted to himself that he was going to miss this. He wouldn't miss the house, or his room or Lima but if anything he wished that he could take his family with him.

And before he knew it, it was time for dinner. Tomorrow was coming a lot faster than Kurt first thought. He helped Carole lay the table and put the food on the plates and Carole called Finn and Burt to the table. Carole had made a roast for dinner. A giant chicken sat in the middle of the table, radiating a delicious smell to lure the growing boys and parents back in for more. Kurt ate until he felt like he was about to explode but, he didn't know when he would next have a proper meal.

After dinner, to Kurt's joy, it wasn't his turn to do the washing up. If it was his turn, he didn't think he could stay standing with all the food he had just consumed. He dragged himself up to his room and collapsed onto his bed with a grunt. He grabbed his phone and checked for messages, nothing. He didn't want to be upstairs on the last night he would be at home so he trotted back down and into the living room where Burt and Finn were watching TV. He plonked himself next to Finn and spent the rest of the evening watching TV and enjoying the company.

The next thing Kurt heard was his alarm. It was 5am. He was meeting Blaine in an hour. To leave Lima and live his dream of being in New York. He was going with Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Who knows what could happen on this adventure.


End file.
